


Yellow Tape

by Spatz



Category: NCIS
Genre: Baltimore, First Meetings, Gen, Jossed, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs slid out of the car and looked around the near-empty lot. He'd lost Foster on I-95 again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Tape

**Author's Note:**

> So, confession: I stopped watching NCIS in S7, and have no idea if this got jossed or not. Since it looks like there's an episode called Baltimore, I'm guessing yes, but oh well. Once upon a time, this snippet was part of a longer story about Gibbs and Callen from NCIS:LA, before I failed out of both shows. This was the only part I still like and I decided it could stand alone. Unbetaed.

Gibbs slid out of the car and looked around the near-empty lot. He'd lost Foster on I-95 again, and Ducky wouldn't be here with the autopsy van for a while longer. A pair of Baltimore detectives were hovering over the body – probably contaminating evidence, Gibbs thought with irritation – and a tall detective wearing a Baltimore PD windbreaker was manning the tape for some reason, instead of a uniform. He was also facing the crime scene instead of watching the perimeter like he was supposed to. Gibbs walked up behind him silently.

As Gibbs approached, he heard the man muttering under his breath – narrating the two detectives' conversation, as it turned out.

“Looks dead, Jim,” the guy said, dropping his voice into a gruff drawl as one of the detectives made a gesture with his hand mimicking a gun. “Wonder where the gun got to?” His voice pitched up as the other detective responded. “Gee, Bob, I don't know. But we definitely shouldn't search the drain pipe I'm standing in front of. That would just be silly.”

Gibbs leaned forward and said in his ear, “Am I interrupting?”

The guy actually jumped. “What? No! I mean-” He visibly got control of his mouth. “Who the hell are you?”

Not a bad reaction time. “NCIS,” said Gibbs, flashing his badge.

“Yeah? What's an NCIS?”

“Navy cop. Means you've got a dead marine, and I'm taking over your crime scene.” He flashed the guy a smug smile.

The man's gaze sharpened, evaluating. After a quick once-over – his eyes lingering on Gibbs's hair and, curiously, his shoes – the detective broke into a smirk and said, “Fine by me. But you'll get an argument from Tweedle Dumb and Dumber over there.”

Gibbs smirked back, and slid past. In the parking lot, he heard the rattle-cough of Foster's car trail off into silence and calculated the probie would catch up to him by the time the detectives caved.

Gibbs could make him search the drain pipe.

* * *

Unexpectedly, the detectives managed to find some spine between the two of 'em and insisted on attaching Tony DiNozzo, the guy from the tape, as a liaison for the case. Hell, Gibbs was a man down since Stan took that transfer, and the detective was entertaining, at least.

When DiNozzo also turned out to surprisingly useful, Gibbs called in a favor and got a copy of DiNizzo's personnel file.

The file read mostly as expected. Some focus issues, he knew that from working the case. Another nomad, like Callen. Problems with authority – though he suspected it was the quality of the previous authorities rather than a general issue, and Gibbs could work with that. Remembering how DiNozzo had jumped at the crime scene, he even had a few ideas in that directions.

Even if he did run again, Gibbs could get at least two good years of work out of him.

He picked up the phone, and made a call.


End file.
